


Low Expectations

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Crack, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Sormik Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo have always loved each other, but saying it out loud for the first time proves difficult.A fic continuation of "High Hopes," a fanmade skit from Yaoi Con 2016 (link in the notes). Written for Sormik Week 2017: Bonus Day!





	Low Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311397) by kikikabuki and xbrinni (on Tumblr). 



> I highly suggest watching the video this is based on before reading! I saw it last year and loved it. For all its crackiness it managed to break my heart until I was forced to write a continuation for it, which I then wrote into a fully fledged fic really quickly for Sormik Week. Hopefully the silliness of the original is preserved while also being enjoyable!

“It can’t hurt to say it out loud…” he hears himself say, and Sorey swears he can feel the intensity of Mikleo’s gaze on him as he nervously rubs at his shoulder. “Well,” he starts again. “When it comes down to it, when I’m with you, it’s the best, because…”

 _Just say it already!_  His thoughts have been reduced to a dull roar of anxiety, and all he can think about is Mikleo, drawing closer now, so intent, and he cannot mess this up again.

“Mikleo, I love…” – amethyst eyes widen in shock, and suddenly he’s flooded with panic– “Your armatus!”

 _Wait, what?_  From somewhere outside himself, Sorey watches himself blather about bubbles and arrow rains, feeling as disoriented as Mikleo looks. “We’re unbeatable!” he declares triumphantly, internally reeling, and is that a flash of disappointment in Mikleo’s eyes?  _What am I doing? Fix this, now!_

He reaches for Mikleo’s face, pulling him close. “Unbeatable,” he repeats emphatically, locking eyes with Mikleo, and no, that isn’t right at all, what is he  _thinking_? Mikleo turns red, pulling away with an awkward cough, and this is it, he’s spoiled everything.

“Yes,” Mikleo says lightly, turning away. “The armatus. It’s great.”

Sorey forces himself to beam, taking Mikleo’s hand and dragging them onward. He doesn’t know what to do besides act like nothing is wrong. Mikleo, however, is tense next to him, a frown painting his lovely features, and a sharp pang of guilt forms in Sorey’s chest.

“You okay, Mikleo?”

“I’m– fine!” Mikleo snaps, pulling away from Sorey and walking ahead even faster so Sorey can’t see his face. “I was just… expecting something different, I guess.”

Now it’s Sorey’s eyes that widen at the wistful tone of his best friend’s voice.  _Maybe there’s still a chance!_  He sets his face into its normal expression, scratching the back of his head in what he hopes resembles innocent curiosity. “What’s that?”

“I thought you were going to say… I wanted you to say…”

_Here it comes, Sorey…_

And then Mikleo sighs. “Oh, never mind. It doesn’t matter, anyway.”

“Maybe it does,” Sorey says quickly, and his words come out harsher than he intended.

It’s enough to make Mikleo bristle, turning his head to shoot a warning look in Sorey’s direction. “Then maybe  _you_  would have said it.”

“Then…” Sorey’s left floundering for words, surprised at Mikleo’s sudden hostility. “Maybe  _you_  would have!” It’s a weak comeback, but it gets Mikleo to stop walking, whipping around to face him.

“Maybe I was waiting for  _you_!” His voice is irritable, louder, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Sorey crosses his arms, feeling petulant. “Maybe I was waiting for  _you_!”

“Maybe–” Mikleo starts, then cuts himself off with a frustrated groan, turning beautifully pink again. “What are we even talking about?! Let’s just go already.”

“Oh,” Sorey says, disappointed, as Mikleo turns around again and marches forward. Just when it had seemed like they were getting somewhere, too.

They walk together in tense silence for a few minutes. With every step, Sorey curses himself for being such a coward. Why can’t he just say it? It makes no sense for him to get so tongue-tied, after all this time. And Mikleo looks so upset…  _he deserves better_ , Sorey thinks as Mikleo sidles up to him.

“Snacks are ready,” Mikleo says, his voice flatter than usual, and Sorey isn’t sure how he manages to make such delicious-looking soft-serve while they’re travelling like this, but he certainly isn’t about to complain.

“Thanks!” He takes the vanilla cone, swipes his tongue across the creamy dessert with a happy sigh. It was just what he needed– cool, sweet, silky smooth. Perfect, as Mikeo always is. “It’s so good… I love you, Mikleo!”

The last falls out of his mouth before he has a chance to think about it, and the shock of hearing himself say the words petrifies him. He feels a cold drip on his hand as the treat begins melting and he finally thinks to look for Mikleo’s reaction.

He’s standing just as stock-still, completely and utterly dumbfounded. His lips are pressed together, hand gripping his staff so tightly his hand is white. One of his eyes is twitching violently. In short, he looks  _done_.

Sorey laughs nervously, sure he’s about to be engulfed in a wave of water, just like Mikleo would do when they were kids and Sorey made him angry. The laughter falls flat, and Mikleo doesn’t respond. “Ah… Mikleo?”

Mikleo closes his eyes, holding his head in his hands. “I’m in love with an idiot,” he mutters, and Sorey perks up immediately. Mikleo rolls his eyes at the inquisitive sound Sorey makes. “Yes, you,” he says, and Sorey recognizes that tone; it’s the one Mikleo uses when he’s trying to pretend to be disapproving but is actually enjoying himself.

It’s enough to make him brighten instantly. “Oh, good!” He says, his beam genuine this time, and he steps closer to Mikleo, taking his head in his hands for the second time today. Mikleo quirks a smile at him, and Sorey can’t resist pulling him closer to finally, finally, bring their lips together into their first real kiss.


End file.
